


Spring Is Over

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Air Sprite!Paul, Earth Sprite!George, Earth Sprite!Linda, Elemental AU, Gen, Miscommunication, alternative universe, loving your wife right at least though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Paul is starting to realise he might in fact not have been the best band mate or friend as Linda opens his eyes to his friend's nature. Something he should have seen should he have bothered to look.
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Spring Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of the au so here's what you need to know: Paul is an air spirit.  
> Linda is a nature spirit (animals and plants).  
> The world / as far as the press knows: George is an nature spirit too.
> 
> Ringo is water, John is fire and Yoko is lava/volcano.

Paul sighed, careful not to let out such a gush that it rattled the windows. To puff and huff and bring the house down was a real possibility, less so with British brick houses than America wooden framed ones but still.

Paul hadn't ever thought about it, George just was Geo to him, that tiny 14 year old boy that tagged along with him. Which was totally a condescending dick move but George had never actively dissuaded him. George knew exactly how good he was and didn't need anything from him, if Paul would rather spend all his time and effort with John. So really Paul hadn't known probably because he was a bad friend, Ringo probably knew this whole time.

He looked over at Linda that still looked starstruck, even in the gorgeous flowers in her hair looks shocked, the cosmos open up wide and perked up. He just- hadn't known. What next? Was Ringo the Mersey river this whole time or maybe the Irish Sea, hell why not the Atlantic ocean even?

He racked his hands through his hair, fuck this room was stuffy. He went to go open the windows and set up a draft. He loved a draft through his house, ruffling along his skin and reminding him of the budding wind outside. Linda didn't say anything, she didn't move, just watched him do that. "You really-" Didn't know? Have no clue about this? About one of your closest friends?

No he really didn't and he'd wish she'd just stop but he understands why she doesn't, how shocking that must be to her. Beatlemania has already taken so much from them, Paul wouldn't think they still had secrets. Not by will, but by way.

Paul finally came back to Linda, he had no more power than a sunflower before the sun but to be drawn to her. She was truly lovely in every way, and he could barely believe she wanted him too. She was so warm and bright and lately he felt like his life was a sucking dark pit. He didn't want to sit in another chair, so far away, and so only bent down to rest his chin upon her shoulder. She smelled divine as her hair tickled the side of his face. "Come lets sit on the couch."

"Can you braid flowers into my hair again?" Paul asks softly, he feels like a child tugging at his mother's skirt but she just smiles truly with delight. She seems genuinely happy with his request, that he cares about her and her affinity. Because he must seem like he won't, he didn't care enough about George's.

Ah fuck. He lets her sit down and then sinks into the couch with his head pillowed in her lap, birds just have the best thighs, and soon her fingers are stroking through his locks. What a lovely lady he's found himself, it's hard to grasp how lucky he is. And as lovely and wonderful as she is, she is 'only' an earth nymph. Nothing wrong with that, nothing at all, he just... always thought George was one too.

Technically he is but... he's also so much more than that and this whole time Paul never knew...

-Earlier today-

The boys had been meeting up at Ringo's place to see each other. Which of their houses this was hosted at didn't matter because they all had tall walls and proper security now and all that matter was the four of them seeing each other. Being famous had made them and by extensions their ladies rather insulated and so of course they grew into friends and so they too were invited, this was particularly important, official band business.

This would be the first time Pattie and Mo would meet Linda. Paul wasn't too concerned about it, if they had any good taste they'd love her too but he was also aware that that might not be an instant process if they were still close with Jane. It might feel like a betrayal but what do they expect from Paul? For him to stay in a loveless relationship? Sure John did but that was only because of Jules and Eppy, and he was gone now anyways, but he knew they still stayed in touch with Cyn and he couldn't blame, them he did too but he didn't hate John over it. But who knows women can be difficult.

So he tries to be neutral and not have his hopes up too high as they meet the women and the band too, but that's less important, doesn't have to like them, doesn't even really have to spend that much time with them. She likes Ringo because of course, who doesn't like Ringo. As the host he's sure to make sure she's watered properly, serving her iced tea like those blasphemous Americans like. Paul might like it's taste too but he'll be darned if he admits it.

Linda is polite and gracious in accepting, she and Mo easily start up a conversation about tennis. Paul gets distracted by John arriving, he's clearly steaming about something and at least this time is good enough not to sit next to Ringo and boil him. It's not that Ringo can't take it, it's just that it's very disruptive and he shouldn't have to deal with that especially not in his own home. Yoko seems to be stoking his flames as her magma fumes darkly. Mo cracks a window even if Geo isn't here yet, it's clearly already getting to Linda.

Paul is almost so wrapped up in John, like always, that he almost doesn't notice George's and Linda's meeting. "Ah, so you're special to him if he's brought you around."

"Yeah, we're going steady," Paul answers honestly. He must have had a thousand and one one-night stands at this point, but very few of those meant anything. He and Linda haven't been together that long, but long enough that he knows that he really wants to try with her. But honestly even if their romantic relationship doesn't work out, she's so hot and their sex is mmmm, so good, God.

George smiles slightly at this and reaches out shake Linda's hand, a hand which he does not let go of. "Well then, I have something to be telling you, but obviously I wouldn't have you blabbing to the press or others that-" George stares down Yoko without finishing: 'others that shouldn't be trusted.' Paul too is concerned she'd sell them out, anything for a little more fame, a little more publicity, yet-

"Umm," 1) That's his girl he's trying to order around, and 2) what makes Linda so trustworthy? As much as Paul hopes she is, she seems so unconcerned with materialistic things or people's perspective that he can hope, but still, he's only just gotten to know her.

George's hair lightens from its dark emerald that borders on black to the brightest, most vibrant of greens, like newly budding leaves. He brings her hand up to his mouth and presses the lightest of kisses on its back. It's clear whatever he's communicating is between earth spirits because her ombre hair flushes and the flowers in her hair tumble out.

Paul stands from his chair so suddenly that it would tumble to the ground if not for John's fast reflexes. If George hurts her, he's going to shove that guitar right up his arse. But clearly that's not what happened. Linda looks stunned but in no way hurt, in fact when Paul looks at the flowers now on the ground to see what caused their fall, he sees its because they've duplicated. In size, in amount, it looks like a floral shop has been massacred on the Starkley's floor. Is it because George's connect is more flora based than Linda's animal one?

"You see who I am, you see what I am," George tells her and that's all. He doesn't saying anything else but apparently it's enough, apparently that means something among nature spirits; he lets go of her hand and his hair darkens again. Linda nods, she looks... impressed.

Paul's not sure she's ever looked at him like that. So naturally as soon as George is done being endlessly cryptic he escapes John's desperate burning grip to follow after Linda. If John can have Yoko and basically forget him, leave him behind, then Paul can have Linda. As soon as George had let go Linda had apologizes to Mo for the mess, and by some extent Ringo, before scurrying to the kitchen to find someway to tidy it up.

Mo though doesn't answer her call as to where the broom or like are, instead she just turns to look at Paul who nods. It's not just the mess that she's looking to fix, it's clear that Linda is hoping to get away from all of this, at least for a moment to process whatever just happened. With a careful swish of his hand, a small whirl of wind tidies the flowers into a pile and other gust has them rather easily jump into his arms. He's learned much since his days of being a teenager and rattling the house and slamming doors.

He sets them down on the kitchen table as Linda searches lethargically in the cupboards. He must startle her for she whips around, relieved to see it's just Paul, which is good. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she didn't want him right now or anymore, that would be pretty crushing. "Hi honey pie, are you alright? I'm just here to check up on you and return-" He gestures to the flowers that normally live on her hat's brim. "You can take as much time as you need if that's what you want, I just want to know if that is in fact what you want."

Linda looks shaken as she slowly closes the cupboard and sits down at the kitchen table next to Paul. Unlike their fancier and cleaned lounge, the Starkley kitchen is well lived in and signs of the children are everywhere. She leans against him so they are touching shoulder to shoulder, and sighs quietly. She takes off her hat to expose her redder roots as she slowly works the flowers back in. He just wraps an arm around her back and rubs circles there. "I just- I understand why he doesn't want the press to know, they'd never shut up about it, I just didn't know he was Spring."

"What." Paul now knew how Linda had felt, absolutely stunning shock that left him frozen with his gob open. His friend, his childhood friend is a Season is a ... God?

"Yeah, I always heard he was such a powerful spirit but I had no idea that he was-" She flaps her hand about. Literally the most powerful, second only to the other seasons. Paul knew of course that winter had the weakest connection to plants by definition but he didn't know how it compared to summer or autumn, which was literally considered the harvest. So maybe not the most powerful in the whole world but top three. That... fuck, was being a Beatle not already enough? Paul couldn't imagine how Georgie could possibly deal.

So that's when the crushing realization hit. George had told Linda because he could literally use her infinity to seal her lips, bind her will and make her unable to communicate to anyone other than he willed. He had never told Paul and yet Linda could tell him. Was... was Paul supposed to have known? Exactly how bad of a friend was he? The bassist wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and smelled the sweet perfume of her hair. He'd like to think he'd have George forevermore as well as the Beatles but clearly they were only growing apparently further everyday, they were seperated by schisms he didn't even know about.

But at least it seems he has Linda, so that is something. Even if everything falls to pieces, he'd have Linda, and Heather too.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a confusion that I thought the au was: Ringo is Winter, John is Autumn, George is summer/spring (paul had white colors so i had no idea)


End file.
